A Not So Cinderella Story
by Casual Luxury
Summary: When Benio decides to take in Haruhi as her stepdaughter. Haruhi wasn’t aware of the fact that by agreeing, she’ll have to be the slave in the household! With the help of her grandmother, Renge, Haruhi undergoes an adventure to escape from Benio’s wrath.


Once upon – "Haruhi! Where did you place my uniform? I cannot find it anywhere!" Chizuru asked in a furious manner." Oh, what did I do to deserve such an ignorant stepsister? What shall I do without my uniform?" Chizuru questioned to no one in particular with the most distressed tone that she could manage. 

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed at the stupidity displayed in the form of her stepsister. "Chizuru, did you ever check the folded laundry in your bedroom?" She asked her stepsister. "I'm pretty sure I remembered placing it there when I finished folding your laundry this morning."

Chizuru gracefully prance off into her room as quickly as possible to find out that her uniform was folded perfectly on her mattress. She walked out of her room, dressed in a pink and white uniform that the St. Lobelia school district provided for their students to wear daily when attending school. "I didn't see it on my bed before, youmust have placed it there when I was taking my morning shower!" Chizuru yelled on the top of her lungs, "You little bitch!" Chizuru hollered as she raised her right hand to slap Haruhi's soft silky skin. Benio rushed to the hallway, where Chizuru was yelling at Haruhi, to see what the problem was.

"Chizuru! It's 5:30 in the morning, why on earth are you screaming?" Benio asked her daughter frantically. "What with all this shouting and bickering in my house?" Beino questioned both the girls in a serious tone. "I don't want to wake up every morning hearing shouts from across the house, do you hear me?"

"Well, you see, mother. Haruhi hid my uniform this morning so that I couldn't find it!" Chizuru said as she pretended to wipe away a fallen tear that just happened to slip from her glistening eyes. "Mother, you should punish that little witch!" She exclaimed while pointing her index finger at the poor, innocent Haruhi.

"But… but…!" Haruhi began, trying to explain to her stepmother that what Chizuru said was just lying, "That's not –" But before she could explain, her stepmother interrupted Haruhi. 'This can't be happening.' She thought to herself.

"Haruhi, this is unforgivable, hiding your sister's clothing like that!" Benio responded angrily. "Today, you must scrub the entire floor, and I do mean the entire house. If you fail to do so, you will receive no dinner tonight. Do you understand? I do not want any trouble in this family, you got that?"

Haruhi couldn't believe her ears. 'This is so unfair…' "Yes, mother." Haruhi replied in a polite manner. 'Why must this happen to me?' She wondered to herself, hoping to find an answer within her mind.

In the end, Haruhi found none. "Good; now I shall take my leave." Benio announced as she turned to Chizuru. "Where is that sister of yours, Chizuru?" Benio asked seeing how it was quite quiet in the house.

"Tch, how am I supposed to know?" Chizuru answered as she sent a death glare towards Haruhi. "Now if you excuse me, I must hurry to school before it's too late. I rather not be late for school, unlike Hinako."

With that, the vicious sister left the hallway and entered her room to gather her belongings for school. "Haruhi, be a dear and get Hinako out here before she'll be late for school." Haruhi nodded and walked to the direction of Hinako's room to see what kind of hell she'd receive today from Hinako.

As Haruhi reached her destination, Hinako's bedroom door, she gently knocked on her younger sibling's door. "Who is it?" A cheery voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Haruhi." She responded to the question being asked by the cheery voice from the other side of the door. "Please open the door."

"Oh, it's you." Hinako said in a disgusted voice as she opened the door for Haruhi. "What do you want?" Hinako asked in a venomous tone leaking from her voice. "You know I need to get ready for school, I don't have time to talk to someone like you."

"You see, mother was curious in what you were doing in your room. She wanted me to check on you, and to inform you that if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." Haruhi replied in her quiet yet polite tone.

"Whatever." Hinako simply said as she took her backpack and walked out of her room. "Stay away from me; I don't want to see a pest like you." She snarled as she walked towards her mother. "Mom, I'm leaving."

Before Benio could reply, Hinako was already headed downstairs and toward the front door. She watched her youngest daughter leave for school as she went to get her car keys from the kitchen counter. "Well then, I supposed I'll be leaving as well. Remember, I want the entire house spotless by the time I get back from my acting rehearsals, do you understand?" Benio questioned in a strict voice that was a bit feminine, yet still had a small ounce of manliness.

"Of course, mother. Have a wonderful day. I hope to see you home for dinner." Haruhi said as she put on her fake smile like she did every single day. "I'll make sure the entire house is spotless by the time you get home."

"Goodbye then. Remember now or no dinner for you tonight!" Haruhi watched as the last member of this hellhole, excluding herself, left for her morning rehearsals. She quickly closed the door and slid onto the cold, tile ground of the kitchen floor.

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh, got up, began walking to the kitchen's sink to fetch a bucket of water and a dry cloth and started cleaning up after the mess that the rest of the family members made this morning during breakfast. "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
